A Yellow Sweater
by Vintage Taylor
Summary: Remember how Chi-Chi knitted a sweater for Goku while he was recovering in the hospital? She finally gives it to him, and surprises house guest Piccolo with one during their three year training before the androids arrive! But what does the Namek think of it? (Complete)


**A/N** : Was inspired by rewatching season two and four, and this random cold breeze that just hit Arizona. :-) Enjoy!

* * *

The birds were singing on this blustery, blissful, beautiful morning as rays of light shone through the window of the Son's kitchen. It highlighted the joyous features of a certain mother, who was humming a tune that was stuck in her mind as she made the finishing touches on the boxes in front of her.

It had been a good week since her husband had finally returned from his space odyssey; having nothing on his mind except training with Gohan and Piccolo for those "android" things some futuristic kid told him about.

But not today.

As Chi-Chi glanced out the window, she smiled in relief as the strange trio were all relaxing in the grass. She most certainly did not like the fact that Gohan opted to train, but as long as he kept his promise of returning to his studies after; she figured it was alright.

The mother stood up, ruffling down her dress before gathering the two golden gift boxes in her arms and heading out the front door. Approaching her family and temporary house guest, she dropped the boxes in front of Goku's feet as he blinked his eyes open. He sat up straight, scratching the back of his head as he looked down at the presents in front of him.

"What's this, Chi-Chi?"

Gohan and Piccolo sat up as well; the Namek raising an eye in suspicion while the young Gohan beamed. "I think it's a gift, Dad! Open it!"

Goku looked up at his wife for reassurance, and she nodded with a coy smile on her face. "Make sure you only open the one with your name on it, honey!"

The Saiyan picked out the box with his name perfectly written on the label, but not before taking a look at who the other present was for. A giant grin crossed his face as he handed it over to Piccolo. "Hey! Looks like you got something, too!"

The Namek blushed slightly, reluctantly taking the box so nobody could tell how excited he was on the inside. This was the first time anyone has ever given him a gift! What the hell was he suppose to do!?

Hearing the wild ripping of the package, Piccolo glanced over at his old rival turned friend as Goku was hurriedly trying to see what he was given. He awkwardly began peeling away the wrapping in the same manner, while Gohan laughed happily and anticipating what his mother had given his dad and green dad.

"Woo hoo hoo!" Goku whistled, tossing the lid of the white box that was revealed underneath the gift wrap. "Is this what I think it is!?"

Chi-Chi shrugged, but was obviously pleased with herself. "I don't know, Goku! Why don't you find out?"

"Come on, Piccolo!" Gohan grinned, nudging Green Dad. "Open it!"

The Namek glanced over at the Saiyan to his other side, who gave him a thumbs up. Taking it as a sign of assurance, Piccolo tossed the lid aside, the cardboard material landing right beside Goku's. At the same time, the two began taking the gift wrap out to reveal what was inside. Gohan's eyes widened with intensity as the two adults suddenly froze, looking at what was there.

A yellow sweater.

With love in every stitch.

"Well?" Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, her eyes dancing with excitement. "What do you think!?"

Goku blinked, pulling the sweater out to examine it. "It's.."

Piccolo's eye twitched at the material, not even bothering to take it out. "It's..."

"Awesome!"

"Horrendous!"

"What?" Goku looked over at the Namek, confused at his response. "It's the sweater Chi-Chi knitted for me when I was recovering in the hospital! Aw, what a gal, huh?" When he winked up at his wife, the woman blushed slightly but her smile changed when she saw Piccolo's face.

"Oh, you don't like it!?" Chi-Chi scowled, causing Piccolo to raise his hands up in defense as if the woman was going to beat him where he sat.

"No, no! I'm sure it's fine for-" He blinked, looking at the grinning goon beside him. "Goku. But real fighters don't wear...sweaters!" Especially not a damn yellow one!

Gohan frowned, fiddling with his fingers. "But Piccolo, _I_ have a yellow sweater, too." He looked up at his old mentor with the saddest eyes Piccolo had ever seen. "Does that mean I'm not a real fighter?"

Snickering, Goku decided to play along. Piccolo's eye twitched even more when he saw the older Saiyan's eyes suddenly match the shape of his son's, making a full-on pout. "Yeah, Piccolo. What are you trying to say?"

Fuming, the Namek shoved the box away from him and looked away. "I'm not going to wear the damn thing, and that's final!"

* * *

"Boys!" Chi-Chi called, crossing her arms over his chest as the wind suddenly picked up more furiously than ever. Her yellow sweater was warm, but the day was just too blustery! "Hurry up! I want to go to the park before it's too late!"

The mother watched as the front door burst open, the first to step outside was her young son. She gushed, taking in the sight of him. He was wearing his sweater proudly, with jeans to match and a pair of black shoes. He looked absolutely adorable, that the woman couldn't help herself! She pulled out her camera immediately from her purse, snapping a picture of Gohan.

"Sweetie, you look so handsome!"

Gohan blushed wildly, scratching the back of his head with a sweet smile on his face. "Aw, ya think?"

Coming out next was her masculine husband; the sweater outlining his muscles perfectly and caused Chi-Chi to blush immediately. He was matching his son perfectly, but had the sleeves of the sweater rolled up to reveal his forearms. He pivoted his body around, giving Chi-Chi a perfect view of his butt. "What about me!?"

"Dad," Gohan groaned, looking away from his posing father. "Stop."

"Oh, Darling!" Chi-Chi's eyes glimmered, raising up her camera to snap a shot of what she considered perfection. "You look so good!"

After a few minutes, the door crept open slightly. The boys turned around to see Piccolo glancing out, hiding himself behind the door and fuming. "I am _not_ going anywhere in this!"

"Aw, come on! You're going to make Gohan sad!" He laughed, and then looked down at his son and whispered. "Do the thing!"

On cue, the boy began to pout and Piccolo snarled. "Fine! Just stop!"

The father and son duo high-fived, separating form each other so Piccolo could stand in the middle of him. His usual green face was rather red as he stepped out the door. Slowly, he looked up from his pointed shoes and glared at Chi-Chi at her camera.

Behind the lens, the woman was stifling in a laughter. Piccolo did look great, don't get her wrong! His jeans burrowed from her husband were a bit lighter than the boys, but his yellow sweater was worn with the sleeves all the way down. But for some reason, he was wearing Goku's hat. She's sure he would make the excuse of wanting to hide his antennas later, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why he had it on backwards like some sort of thug.

Smiling behind the camera, Chi-Chi aimed it right at the green man. "You look great, Piccolo! Smile!"

When the Namek refused, the woman was becoming irritated. She knew Piccolo wasn't the type to grin, closest thing she ever saw was a smirk for crying out loud! But she knew of a way to get a good picture of the boys. Settling her eyes on her husband, she nodded. "Goku, do the thing."

In a blink of an eye, Goku was behind Piccolo and grabbed his lips so they would form into a smile. Gohan quickly stuck his tongue out and flashed his mother a peace sign before the click signaling the picture was taken arrived. The Saiyan quickly ran away from the Namek, who darted off after him.

"Damn it, Goku!" Piccolo snarled, sending ki blast at him. "I'm going to burn your sweater for that!"

"Not if I do it to you first," Goku winked over his shoulder and smirked. "Or maybe it would make you cry more if I ruined the hat!"

Gohan's eyes grew wild with excitement as he took off after the two who were in the air, the trio now sparring once more despite the furious winds that were trying to knock them down.

Chi-Chi blinked in disbelief and defeat. She thought, maybe for once this week, that those hooligans would take a break and act normal for once! She sighed, running a hand through her hair that was becoming loose from the wind. "Oh well," a small smile grew across her face, shaking her head at the same time. "That's what I get for living with heroes."

She glanced down at her camera, flicking through the images of the boys she adored more than anything in this world. And she guessed that maybe she could take a liking to Piccolo one day.

Maybe.

Chi-Chi took one last look at the boys fighting the sky. "Beat those androids, boys."


End file.
